Saber Marionette Q
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: Un príncipe, 3 marionetas... Caos total.  Inspirado en el Saber Marionette, pero no es crossover


**1. GOLD**

- Ven conmigo, Kael

- Como digas, padre

Los pasillos apenas estaban iluminados por la tenue luz del amanecer, era demasiado temprano a su parecer, pero el joven príncipe no podía decirle que no a su padre, después de todo, era el rey.

Pronto se hubo iluminado todo, notó que el camino por el que iban era demasiado largo, que pasaban por lugares que hasta entonces jamás hubiera pensado que existiesen… Pero a medida que se aproximaban a su destino notó que varios hechiceros iban de un lado a otro de las habitaciones adyacentes, todos los saludaban respetuosamente y el príncipe se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Dónde estamos? – se sentía nervioso

- Descuida, hijo mío… ya lo verás

Llegaron ante un gran portón cerrado, los silenciadores los recibieron y abrieron las puertas, los brillantes ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, no comprendía que era lo que sus ojos le mostraban, sus paso lo llevaron frente al aura que rodeaba una delicada figura, su padre que se acercó lentamente por detrás, posó su mano sobre su hombro, dispuesto a explicarle quien se hallaba frente a ellos.

- Hace ya muchos milenios, nuestro ancestro, Dath'Remar Sunstrider, concibió la idea de crear vida artificial por medio de la magia, crear seres en si superiores físicamente a nosotros, ella… es el prototipo creada por él…

El joven Kael no daba crédito a lo que su padre le decía, le parecía imposible crear vida por medio de la magia, al menos así como a él se le presentaba, la vio detenidamente, el cabello de aquella muchacha era muy largo, dorado, finamente ondeando ante los impulsos del aura mágica que la rodeaba, parecía dormida y apenas iba cubierta, al verla detenidamente se dio cuenta que su físico en cuanto a proporciones y altura era diferente a la de las altas elfas que él conocía, ella parecía más alta con generosas proporciones… un sonrojo se hizo inminente ante aquel pensamiento.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –dijo sin más para acallar la tenue risa de su padre

- Ella es la QSM-01G –respondió seriamente el mayor

- ¿Qué?

- Quel'Thalas Saber Marionette, número 1: Gold

- Sigo sin comprender, padre… si ella es un ser vivo… ¿por qué marioneta?

- Porque pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos, a pesar de crear a un ser con habilidades físicas superiores a las nuestras, no hemos logrado desarrollar su conciencia y emociones… al final… no es más que una autómata

- ¿Y por qué me has traído a verla?

- No siempre nuestros súbditos están de acuerdo con nuestras leyes, algunos buscan vivir fuera de normas y a veces eso conlleva a herir a inocentes… ser el rey es una tarea muy difícil… y más aún si no estoy totalmente seguro de que estés a salvo de aquellos que quiera lastimar a nuestra familia, aún más por ser tu el próximo en ocupar el trono…

-Entonces ella es mi…

- Así es, Kael, ella es tu protección, ella tiene la obligación de ir a donde vayas, hacer lo que tu digas pero sobre todo, mantenerte a salvo, claro que mi palabra pesa más que la tuya así que habrá cosas a las cuales te desobedecerá sólo si yo así lo he dicho

El joven volvió a verla, luego a su padre y nuevamente a ella, no entendía como realmente funcionaba todo aquello, pero antes que pudiera formular alguna otra pregunta al respecto, el aura que rodeaba a "Gold", comenzó a brillar intensamente, se puso nervioso, se tensó y cuando una luz cegadora se hubiera desvanecido, notó que ya no estaba, lentamente bajó la cabeza y ahí la encontró, arrodillada frente a él.

- ¡Estas frente al Príncipe Kael'Thas Sunstrider, tu amo y señor a partir de hoy! –dijo su padre con voz potente y firme- QSM-01G, es a partir de hoy que le debes tu lealtad y devoción

El joven príncipe no tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse al respecto, si abochornado o más confundido aún… pero en cuanto su vista volvió a posarse en ella, no había brillo y sus ojos eran opacos, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente y quedó curioso ante las primeras palabras de la joven que sería su guardiana.

- Anar'alah belore* – su voz era tenue, delicada, pero era posible percibir la determinación de sus palabras, el príncipe no dijo más y fue llevado de vuelta a sus aposentos hasta que ella fuera llevada a él ya vestida y preparada.

La veía de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, y aún no le cabía en la cabeza lo que había sucedido apenas hacía unas pocas horas, ahora la veía vestida pero su traje era aún muy sugerente, lo tomaba como una pequeña burla a su juventud, suspiró y se levanto de la cama, de nada le serviría quedarse sentado sin hacer nada y a decir verdad, ya era hora de sus clases, no le dijo nada a ella, tan sólo paso por su lado y salió de su habitación.

No volteó, tan sólo se limitó a ver por el rabillo de sus ojos y no sólo eso, podía escuchar los pasos de ella detrás de él a una prudente distancia, se sentía bastante incómodo, suspiró y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca privada, volteó a verla… le hubiera gustado charlar un poco quizá… una compañía… quizá… gruñó ante esos pensamientos débiles y confusos.

Ciertamente, habría preferido a alguna ranger o silenciador, a aquella molesta marioneta.

* * *

><p>*En Nombre del Sol<p>

No los pongo es Crossovers porque no incluyo a ninguna otra serie, pero si, esta inspirada en el Saber Marionette xDD

Eso es loo que pasa cuando me traumo con más de una cosa a la vez, espero les guste.

Kisses~


End file.
